Where The Heart Is
by Hesper Charm
Summary: In the future, things are different. The girls are in college, the professor is married, and Mojo Jojo is al dried up...until he hits them with his greates plan ever, one that looks like it will really destroy the Powerpuff Girls...but not how they think.
1. Default Chapter

Hello all you happy people. I decided I've been quiet for way too long. And for anybody waiting for updates on my (really) old stories, they're coming, soon - as soon as I find the disk they're on (hehehe). Anyway, here's  little something I suddenly came up with. Um...I don't know what Ms. Keane's real first name is (does she even have one?) so I just made it up. Powerpuff Girls and everything associated with them don't belong to me. Don't sue, just review. thanx !

Where The Heart Is

"Lucy!"

"Jack, I...I....I can't remember what comes next!" Bubbles giggled.

"Bubbles!" Leo sighed, hitting her playfully with the script he held in his hand.

"That's Lucy," Bubbles corrected.

"Whatever. You can finish your sketch later. You know you need to have memorized the fist act by Saturday!"

"And I've already memorized more than half," Bubbles reminded him, "Don't worry, it'd not like I've never been in a play before."

"But you can't concentrate on your lines and draw at the same time!" Leo protested.

"Yes I can. I'm a girl, I can multitask," She said, erasing a stay line on the beautiful sketch of the Townsville University front courtyard on her lap. Leo leaned his head back against the rough bark of the oak tree they sat under. He'd been dating Bubbles since their senior year in highschool, when they'd gotten the lead parts

in the school production of Romeo and Juliet together. Now, two years later, sophomore in college, he still marveled at her ability to juggle the many aspects of daily life and the complications of super powers without breaking a sweat. Well, at least, not always. There were times when he'd had to comfort a hysterical girlfriend because of all the stress. She wasn't as collected as Blossom - but she handled herself pretty well. He watched her sketch busily, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth, like it always did when she drew. The creativity that had slowly emerged all her life was now fully evident, just by looking at her. her wide flared black pants were decorated by patterns of vines and blue flowers that she embroidered herself. Her floaty blue top, flared at the elbows, was cropped at the belly, displaying the product of a boring geometry class - an intricate pen-drawn tattoo around her belly button. The long fingers, holding the pencil scratching away at the paper were manicured, nails painted light blue with tiny darker flowers on them. Leo fondly ruffled her head of perfect chin-length spiraling platinum blonde curls, and she smiled at him with glossed lips and white teeth. Her trademark blue eyes were topped by lids heavy with today's look of lots of peacock blue eyeshadow and dark eyeliner, and from her ear dangled homemade chandelier earrings.

"Well?" Bubbles prompted. Leo chuckled, cleared his throat and gave her the line, "Jack, I'm sorry...I didn't mean..."

"Oh, yeah! Now I remember! Uh, what time is it?"

"1:30" Leo told her, glancing at his watch.

"Yikes. I'm supposed to meet my sisters for lunch. I'm gonna be late!"

"Where are you supposed to meet?" Leo asked, standing up with her.

"Coffee Heaven," Bubbles mumbled, packing her sketchbook into her knitted purse.

"Oh, yeah, you will be late," Leo said helpfully.

"Thanks," Bubbles said dryly. She snatched the script from him, gave him a quick peck on the cheek and hurried off.

Bubbles arrived at Coffee Heaven ten minutes late. Not surprisingly, Blossom was already sitting at the girls' favorite table, head bowed over some papers. Blossom was never late - the gold watch glittering around her wrist was always set perfectly on time.

"Hey," Bubbles greeted, "Sorry I'm late."

Blossom got up to hug her sister, "Let me guess...you were drawing, no, practicing your lines. Or maybe you were with Leo."

"How about all three?" They sat down.

Blossom cocked an eyebrow, "My how my little sister's gotten organized," she teased.

"I'm not half as organized as you, and you know it," Bubbles retorted, "Nobody is."

This was true. Blossom had the reputation of being the most organized girl in the sophomore class. Teachers adored her, she was a straight A student, and she always looked neat and sophisticated. Toady, her long shiny red hair, always pulled back from her face, was in a neat French braid. She wore simple, stylish slim boot-cut jeans and pointy-toed high heels. Her light pink top was very simple - long sleeved and boat necked, accesorized by a silk scarf around her neck, splashed with different shades of pink. Simple small hoop earrings were the only jewelry she wore and her make up was reduced to some lip gloss and mascara. The purse next to her was plain brown leather, and her nails were perfectly manicured, but colorless. Blossom was a perfectionist, that was easy to tell. But she had this calm, cool aura about her. Maybe it was the fact that she was actually quite spiritual. She took all manner of spiritual classes - yoga, tai chi, meditation, you name it. At the same time, she was excelling at chemistry, just like the Professor, and heading a team of super hero sisters. One wondered how she managed to keep from breaking down.

"What's that?" Bubbles asked, looking at Blossom's papers.

"Homework," Blossom said simply. Bubbles shook her head with disbelief, "Amazing. You must be the only person I know who brings their work to Coffee Heaven."

"Well, what else do you want me to do while I wait for you?" Blossom accused.

Bubbles grinned sheepishly, "Hey, at least I'm here now! What about Buttercup?"

"What about her?" a husky voice asked.

"Finally," Blossom exaggerated checking her watch, "Thought you'd never come."

"Always gotta be the boss, huh, Blossom?" Buttercup laughed at her sister as she pulled a chair from an unoccupied table and sat down, "As it so happens, I have a very good excuse."

"Uh huh. Bet we've heard it before," Bubbles said, "The bike broke down? No? Some kind of chaos at the club? A visit to the Dean's office?"

"No and no," Buttercup sounded very pleased with herself, "I was talking to Coach Riley. He's bringing in a kickboxing instructor and I went to sign up."

"Kickboxing? What do you need that for?" Blossom asked, "You get to beat up the real thing everyday."

"You can never kick too much ass, even if its only a dummy," Buttercup told her. Bubble and Blossom exchanged smiles. Buttercup had only gotten tougher with time. She'd never mixed with the bad crowd, except for a period in highschool when she'd gotten involve with drugs. But that was the past, and know Buttercup had an independent air, and a look that could intimidate the toughest biker guy. She chopped off her hair in highschool, and now it had grown into a spiky raven do. Her face was make-up free as always, makeup being too girlie. So it stuck as almost hypocritical that her ears jingled with many silver studs and tiny hoops. She wore a faded old black concert shirt, cut off at the sleeves and neck, ripped apart and pulled together with safety pins in various places. Her way too baggy fatigue combats were her favorite pants. They rode low to show off her boxers, and hung heavy with various chains. And of course she wore her chunky black boots, one of her many trademarks. Buttercup was the apple of Coach Riley's eye. She was the track star of Townsville University, and took all sorts of combat classes. And when she wasn't in class, she was running the club she managed with her highschool best friend, Texas, or babying her brand new motorbike.

"Hey, I talked to the Professor," Buttercup said, as Bubbles came back from the counter with their orders.

"What did he say?" Blossom asked, taking a sip of her cappuccino.

"He wants us all to come out tomorrow night for dinner."

"Oh goody!" Bubbles giggled, "I miss Ben and Bobby!" Blossom pressed a button on her watch and along her arm a complicated transparent machine appeared. She pushed a couple buttons and then closed it up.

"You and your technology," Bubbles sighed.

"It's just a planner, Bubble. You should have one too," Blossom loved the little gadgets that made her life so much easier. The watch was brand new, it not only had the planner programmed in, but also a communicator, video recorder journal and music database.

"Gadgets just ruin life. It's so much more beautiful when things are natural," Bubbles argued, "Which, I might add, is becoming a rare word nowadays."

Buttercup rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something, when all three girls jumped.

"Oh, not now," Blossom muttered, as immediately, all three of them gathered their things, ran outside and launched themselves into the air. When they were in their junior year in highschool, the professor had invented a microchip that tied in with a panel at the mayor's office, and one at the Powerpuff Headquarters. If there was any trouble, all the mayor had to do was push the button, and the girls would hear a quick, loud buzz in their heads, and know to head straight for headquarters to suit up.

Hey, if you're nice, maybe I'll post the next chapter tomorrow! Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 3

Next chapter! Okay, thanyou very much to all those people who reviwed. And thanks for the suggestions, but in my last chapter I already gave Ms. Keane the name of Virginia, so I'm going to stick to that. Okay, read on and don't forget to review!  
  
  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later, the girls entered the HQ control room, looking sterile and chrome as always, shining with buttons and switches. Blossom nodded a greeting to the twins Lloyd and Floyd, working at the controls, heading straight for the large round table in the middle of the room. "Okay, what have we got?" She murmured, leaning on the table. Buttercup hit a control on the wall and the mayor's head appeared on a big screen. "Oh, good girls, dressed and ready," she said, smiling. The girls were all ready in uniform - matching black cat suits with a triangle of the girl's color on the front. "What is it, Mayor Bellum?" Blossom asked. "Trouble," The mayor's frown deepened the lines on her face. "Receiving picture," Floyd reported. "Put it through," Blossom ordered. A holographic video image of Townsville popped up over the table. The girls watched, all frowning as the hologram zoomed in on the center of town. A pile of overturned cars grew bigger and bigger as figures in the middle of the street threw them up and over. "Primeapes," Buttercup said bitterly. "Yes," Mayor Bellum confirmed, "but Mojo Jojo has not been found." "Scan the area," Bubbles told the twins. There was a pause, then, "Negative," Lloyd said, "Mojo Jojo is nowhere near." "Oh, what is he up to now?" Blossom wondered. When the girls entered highschool, Mojo Jojo sequestered himself for over a year. When he finally appeared again, the reason for his disappearance soon became apparent. He had transformed a large portion of his lab into a huge machine that tirelessly produced clones of something Mojo called "Primeape." Primeape was an artificial being, with no intelligence, but with superior strength and agility, completely under his control. It soon became his habit to release a pack of Primeapes just before releasing his newest invention on Townsville. The Primeapes were easy enough to defeat, but there were a lot of them, and if left unattended, they could do a lot of damage. They served as a decoy, to distract the girls from Mojo, so he could do more damage, before he was inevitably caught by them. Blossom watched the scene for only a split second more, "Okay girls, move out!" Floyd hit a button and the cieling opened up. Blossom nodded at the girls and the flew out.  
  
The center of Townsville was a mess of screaming people and flying cars. Over the years, people had flocked to Townsville, seeking safety, provided by the Powerpuff Girls. Townsville had grown into one of the biggest cities in the world as a result. It also boasted some of the world most valuable things, moved to Townsville for the same reason of safety they knew could be found under the Powerpuff Girls' watchful eyes. Of course, this attracted villains from all corners of the world. For a time, the Powerpuff Girls were overworked, and even took a vacation. This brought utter disaster, but they came zooming back in to save the day. And eventually, they got used to the heavier workload, and the found time to go to school. The girls wasted no time in knocking out the first Primeapes they could get their hands on. People's screams turned into cheers, and a crowd gathered to watch. Within a few minutes, all the Primeapes had been annihilated and were disintegrating, as they usually did once they were knocked out. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup waited for a little while, wondering if Mojo Jojo would show up. Their archvillain had grown old, and his ideas dried up. He'd suffered a breakdown not too long ago, he'd tried to destroy Townsville using his bare hands, screaming hysterically about never being able to defeat the Powerpuff Girls. And since then he'd remained quiet, locked up in his observatory. "I don't like this," Buttercup said, breaking the silence as the girls hovered over the city. "Why would Mojo send the Primeapes if he's not going to attack?" Bubbles asked. "I don't know," Blossom said grimly, "But I agree with BC, he's definitely up to someth-aaaaaaah!" Blossom's sentence was cut off when suddenly horrible pain seared her skull. She screamed. "What is it?!" Bubbles cried, clutching her head, where she also felt it. Buttercup bit back a scream as she noticed a shrill beep behind the pain, "Its...a...signal!" She cried. "From where?" "Quick, back to...the Headquarters!" Blossom managed. And fighting back more screams, the flew off.  
  
  
  
Ooooh, what's gonn ahppen next. A shorter chapter, I know, but more is to come! Charm 


End file.
